Rupert Everett
Rupert Everett (1959 - ) Film Deaths *''Dance with a Stranger'' (1985) [David Blakeley]: Shot in the stomach and chest by Miranda Richardson in the street at night. *''The Comfort of Strangers'' (1990) [Colin]: Throat slit by Christopher Walken and Helen Mirren, while Natasha Richardson looks on helplessly.'' (Thanks to Sheena)'' *''B. Monkey'' (1998) [Paul Neville]: Shot repeatedly by his lover (Jonathan Rhys Meyers) as Asia Argento and Jared Harris looks on in shock. *''Shakespeare in Love'' (1998) [Christopher 'Kit' Marlowe]: Stabbed in the eye (off-screen) during a bar brawl. We only hear other characters discussing his death afterwards; his body is not shown. *''To Kill a King'' (2003) [King Charles I]: Executed by beheading, on Tim Roth's orders. (Thanks to Pam) *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe'' (2005) [Fox]: Providing the voice of a CGI fox, he is turned to stone by Tilda Swinton, while Skandar Keynes looks on in horror. He is later restored to life by "Aslan" (voiced by Liam Neeson)'' (Thanks to ND)'' *''Separate Lies (2005)'' [Bill Bule]: Killed in a car accident *''Shrek the Third'' (2007; animated) [Prince Charming]: Possibly crushed to death by a prop "tower" when the dragon knocks it over onto him on the stage with her tail. (I'm not certain whether this was supposed to be fatal, but I'm listing it just in case.)'' (Thanks to Eric)'' *''Stardust'' (2007) [Secundus]: Pushed out of the tower window by his brother (Mark Strong), as his dying father (Peter O'Toole) looks on; he appears as a ghost throughout the rest of the movie. *''Wild Target'' (2010) [Ferguson]: Dies of his injuries sustained in a car crash. *''Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children'' (2016) [Orinthologist]: Playing one of the forms of Samuel L. Jackson's shapeshifter character, he is presumably killed when Samuel is eaten by one of the Hollows. *''The Happy Prince (2018) '[Oscar Wilde]: Dies of syphillis, with Colin Firth and Edwin Thomas by his side. (Whether Wilde died of syphillis in reality is debated historically, but this film implies that it is with the ghostly appearance of Rupert's wife (Emily Watson).) TV Deaths *Dangerous Liaisons (2003 mini-series)' [''Vicomte Sébastien de Valmont]: Commits suicide by jumping off a cliff while on horseback. *''The Musketeers: Death Of A Hero'' (2016) [Phillippe Achille, Marquis de Feron]: Stabbed in the stomach by Matthew McNulty after he tells him he would rather betray him than the King.(Thanks to Brian) Gallery Ruperteverett.jpg|Rupert Everett in Dance with a Stranger Everett, Rupert Everett, Rupert Everett, Rupert Category:British actors and actresses Everett, Rupert Category:Death scenes by stabbing Everett, Rupert Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by explosion Everett, Rupert Everett, Rupert Everett, Rupert Everett, Rupert Everett, Rupert Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:1959 Births Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by partner Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by helicopter crash Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Gay actors Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:Actors who died in Matthew Vaughn Movies Category:BBC Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Writers Category:People who died in a The Three Musketeers film Category:Actors who died in Peter Hyams Movies Category:Black Mirror Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Paul Schrader Movies Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Animation Stars Category:Valiant Category:The Magic Roundabout Category:Shrek Cast Members Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Khumba Category:Actors who died in Mike Newell Movies Category:Narnia Cast Members Category:Justin and the Knights of Valour Category:Directors Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Actors playing villains who killed in helicopter explosion in Cliffhanger scenario Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Andrew Adamson Movies